


An Unlikely Occurrence

by President_Zebra



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Killervibe Week, Killervibe Week 2020, okay not really fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: Her hand was in the air, hailing a taxi. Cisco barely caught up with her before she could get into the car.“Caitlin Snow?” Cisco asked softly. Caitlin looked up from her phone to face him....Or in which Cisco spots Caitlin at Jitters.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	An Unlikely Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 of my KV week 2020, Coffeeshop AU. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it.

Caitlin looked up from her computer, eyeing the door of Jitters as she heard the bell chime. 

She always came here on her lunch break, catching up on patient analyses and client complaints from HR. 

She heard the bell chime once again, followed by footsteps growing louder as the person stalked closer to her table. 

This wasn’t a rare occasion. Many people in Central knew of Dr. Caitlin Snow. Ever since her mother had died, and Tanhauser Industries had been ceded to her. 

Caitlin looked up from her laptop, expecting the familiar face appearing in front of her. 

“Dr. Snow,” The man commented, sitting in the seat across from her.

“Nigel, I wasn’t expecting you here this late in the day,” Caitlin muttered, barely looking up from the screen. He nodded, placing his palm on her computer and shutting it slowly. She quickly moved her fingers out of the way, huffing in annoyance at the man before her. 

“I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d grab a bite to eat.” Caitlin lifted an eyebrow, glancing at the leather briefcase that rested against his chair. Nigel looked up from his hands and looked down at his briefcase. “Okay, fine, I have this month’s progress report for the quantum replicator.” 

Nigel opened up his briefcase, taking out a manilla folder and handing it to his boss. The doctor took it calmly, peeling back the front cover and flipping through the results. Caitlin licked her lips, eyeing the data carefully as her colleague watched her patiently. 

Caitlin felt a presence behind her. She looked up from the papers and swiveled in her chair to face the worker. 

“Ma’am, are you done with that?” The girl asked. Caitlin nodded, handing her the mug and giving back the folder to Nigel. 

Nigel put the folder back into his briefcase, standing up from his seat. Caitlin put her laptop in her bag, standing up from her chair.

“It was nice seeing you, Nigel. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Caitlin smiled, walking past him and heading for the door. 

“Thank you!” She nodded to the man with the long black hair holding the door for her as she left the building. The man’s eyes lingered as he watched the woman walk away.

She was all too familiar.

* * *

Cisco Ramon wasn’t the kind of guy who went after girls regularly. He held doors open and sometimes paid for their coffee, but never went much farther. 

He often went on dates to local bars, usually women, but he had also dated men in the past.

But this time was different. This time Cisco let go of the handle and all but ran to the brown-haired woman at the other end of the sidewalk. 

Her hand was in the air, hailing a taxi. Cisco barely caught up with her before she could get into the car.

“Caitlin Snow?” Cisco asked softly. Caitlin looked up from her phone to face him. 

“Cisco?” Caitlin exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging him tightly. Cisco rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in the fresh, familiar scent of her shampoo. 

“It’s been a while.” She remarked, chancing a glance at the ground. A holler came from inside the car, the driver asking Caitlin if she was getting in. She waved him off, and they both watched as the cab drove away.

“Yeah, it has.” He sighed, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was keeping in. Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder, opening her mouth to speak.

“I haven’t seen you since the explosion.” She whispered.

Cisco felt a tear roll down his cheek. Cisco had lost everything that night. His friends, his family, his career. 

But he also lost the one thing that made him smile. The one thing that made him excited to go into work every morning. And that one thing was Caitlin. She watched as he brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed the back of her palm.

“I missed you,” he admitted softly. “So very much.” 

She nodded, taking her free hand and brushing the hair out of his face. Caitlin leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, pushing off of him slowly.

“I’ll always miss you Cisco.” She stated, “How about tomorrow?”

“Mmhh, what?” He hummed quietly.

“We can catch up, tomorrow, here.” Cisco smiled, nodding as he bid her farewell and watched as she continued down the street.

It had been a long few months with it only being him and his lowly maintenance job at Palmer Tech.

Things were looking up for Cisco Ramon.

And in the best ways possible. 


End file.
